one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante vs Ken
Dante vs Ken is ZombieSlayer23's 9th episode of his 6th season. Description It's the battle of the blondies! Which fighter that is eager for a nice battle and have to finish it with style will come out on top? America's best fighter or the Demon Slayer? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Dante is seen walking through the Drive In-Burger, while smiling at all the ladies dancing and partying on their very own car. He heard a burst of something close to an explosion, quickly giving Dante curiosity as he turned around to the explosion. He watched to see as 2 male fighters fought each other in a friendly kind of way. One of them was blonde, skinny, and buff, while the other one.... Was fat and wore a sweater that was unzipped down to his belly button, exposing his belly hair. Dante chuckled at the sight of that and watched as the skinny man brutally finished the fat guy by landing a sharp uppercut into his chin. The skinny man turned to his audience and punched his fist into the air. Dante, with a flick of his wrist, pointed it at Ken and chuckled. Dante: Well well, looks I found myself a fighter. The skinny man turned to face Dante and smirked. Ken: Hey, I am Ken. I always love myself a good fight, you sound like you are interested? Dante pulled out his sword and pointed it at Ken. Dante: I’ll finish this quickly! Dante hurled his sword blade first over at Ken. FIGHT!!! FIGHT! Ken leaped to his right, avoiding the sword and giving an opportunity to attack Dante. Ken fired a Hadoken at Dante, hitting the demon slayer with a burst of energy and causing him to collapse onto the ground momentarily. Ken took this as his opportunity as he rushed forward with his first pointed cockily at Dante. Dante slowly got up, but it was too late. Ken landed a fiery shoryuken into Dante’s chin, causing the demon slayer to be knocked into the ground at a very fast speed. As Dante started to fall onto the ground, Ken took this as his chance to land a Guren Senpaktyu into Dante’s gut, landing his heavy ultra combo into Dante and blasting Dante into a busted car. Dante quickly got up and pulled out his pistol. Dante: Time to heat things up!!! Dante pulled the trigger and started firing bullets at Ken, but the fiery fighter countered the bullets with his Hadokens. Dante pulled the trigger one last time and rushed at Ken. Ken quickly countered the bullet, but when he fired the hadoken a weak spot was exposed. Dante slashed his sword wildly at Ken, leaving scars to form on Ken’s body and blood to spill on the ground. After the long slashes, Ken eventually collapsed onto the ground, exhausted and wounded. Dante smiled as he started to walk away, but he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around, up but was too late. He was thrust backwards from a kick in the gut by Ken, giving Ken the chance to finish the battle off. Dante quickly got up and fired more bullets at Ken, but Ken countered them with Hadokens once again. Ken and Dante exchanged heavy kicks and punches from one another. The 2 of them exchanged blows for a long time, before Dante landed a heavy punch at Ken. But time stopped on the screen, and as Dante thrust his fist at Ken, Ken pulled his fist backwards and smirked. Ken: Take this! Ken thrust his fist upwards, about to land his Ultra Combo, Shoryuken, at Dante, but Dante snapped his fingers and time stopped for everyone. The cars stopped beeping, music stopped playing, and Ken froze in mid-punch. Dante cracked his fingers as he smirked at Ken. Dante: Time for the finale! Dante drew out his sword once more and started to wildly slash Ken until Ken‘s scar expanded until the it reached the other side of Ken’s stomach. Slowly, Ken opened his mouth in shock and hurt, leaving Dante to land the finishing blow. Dante landed a series of punches into Ken. It wasn’t until the last, hardest punch into Ken’s head when time continued and Ken collapsed onto the ground, knocked out cold. K.O Dante buckled his sword back in his strap and turned to walk away. However, when Dante turned around to see Ken, he felt bad for the guy. Dante grabbed Ken and bustled off to the hospital, where Dante dropped Ken off in the emergency room and rushed off to find another fighter. Conclusion This Melee’s Winner Is... Dante!!!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Devil May Cry' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017